Haunted
by Eriika Joy.K15
Summary: This is what could have happened in the elevator in Angel. Max/Fang, and slight Max/Dylan. May not exactly follow what happened. Please don't mind spelling and grammar mistakes I have dyslexia. R&R no flames please.


Haunted

There we were in an elevator … together….aaaaahhhh. It was torture.

"Max!" he said stepping closer to me… oh god what's going to happen now. I was thinking. "I never stopped loving you I still love you that's why I left.

**You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>but I never thought I'd live to see it break**

"I can't believe you Fang!" I screamed. "How could you" I was lost without you… I turned into a pathetic looser… al because _you _left me!"

"That's it Max… that's why I left you…" he began his dark eyes stared into mine... I began to gaze into them getting lost in there dark deepness like I used to… but I quickly snapped out of it. "I left because I thought that us... being together could end up hurting the flock… I did not want you to end up pathetic… and you know that."****

**It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
>and I can't trust anything now<br>and it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**

" and what's with the first saying' imp going to leave you for 20 years' and than a week latter calling me on my cell and being all like ' Maaax… I need you help me defeat evil scientists' "I imitated "I mean what's with all that… are you only now realizing that you leaving was a mistake?" I practically screamed at him… but he just stepped closer.****

**Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>won't lose you again<br>something's made your eyes go cold**

I stepped back and my back hit the wall of the elevator… but he just stepped closer till his face was inches from mine. Then he leaned down and kissed me… I lost my self in the kiss… it was just like it had been. I was starting to forget all about Fangs Gang and Dylan… but then I pulled away out raged.****

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>something's gone terribly wrong  
>you're all I wanted<strong>

"Fang! You're the only one that I have ever wanted to be with… ever… than you leave call me for help... and kiss me! What the hell are you thinking! Are you really trying to break my heart more than you already have?" I yelled at him. He just stared back at me****

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<strong>

"I'm not trying to break your heart Max! I love you" he said…. Was he being serious…? I couldn't believe him.

"Yeah sure you love me" I said sarcastically "if you really loved me you never would have left! I guess you also not only love me but wanted me to have a reoccurring nightmare about how you no longer have my back!" as I said this I started crying... oh no... I could not cry... in front of him

"Well I'm sorry I gave you nightmares Max. I thought you would be stronger than this…but maybe you really do need me" he wiped the tears away from my eyes.****

**Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you**

"You left me with nothing and no one but the rest of the flock... but I do need you Fang... or I did… but you just walked away… you didn't care if I got nightmares. You just don't care anymore" I sobbed. He pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly

"We both know that's both that's not true Max... I would have never left if I thought it would put you in danger" he pulled away and stared into my eyes " I left to keep you away from danger. I know that you know I love you"****

**He would try to take away my pain  
>and he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**

"Well I guess you dint leave me completely defenses… you left me with Dylan… he tried to help me he even kissed me... but I wanted him to be you so badly that I pushed him away… maybe I should give him another chance…"**  
><strong>

**Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>won't see you again<br>something keeps me holding on to nothing**

"No!' he cut me off "I don't want you to.., please don't replace me with him"

"You replaced me with _her!" _I said… and it was true he had chosen my clone over me.

"Maya is not you replacement… she's not you!" he said

"But why should I wait for you… holding on to nothing is bad... I should move on" I said tears still streaming down my face.

"Don't you dare move on" he said and he kissed me again… this time I pulled away and used all my strength to push him against the opisit wall of the elevator... he hit the wall but stood up again… why wouldn't he just give up.****

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>something's gone terribly wrong  
>you're all I wanted<strong>

"Don't tell me what to do" I cried… "You don't know me anymore."

"Yes I do Max" he said getting up and walking over to me… "I do know you, the thing is, is that you don't know me anymore." I was speechless. One hundered percent speechless… he was right I did not know him, I knew the old him… that would never leave alone… but not the new him that had a new group of friends and left me.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<strong>

"So are you ready to admit it" he asked

"Admit what?" I asked. Glaring at him.

"Admit that you don't know me anymore… but" he said not giving me time to speak "your still madly in love with me"

"I will not admit anything to you" I said wondering when he became a mind reader like Angel… then I remembered that we. Fang and I could always read each other's minds without special powers like Angle has.

"I love Dylan now" I screamed... hoping he bought the lie… the very obvious lie… I was hoping that I bout it to… but I did not.

**I know, I know  
>I just know you're not gone<br>you can't be gone, no**

"No Max... you don't" he said "you love me" then the elevator door slammed open and standing there in front of us was Maya and Dylan.

"I have to go now"… I said feeling like I wanted to burst into tears and I raced out of the elevator.

"Max wait…!" Fang said after me "I love you" I did not look back but I heard Dylan say something that sounded like "you're not right for her" but I was too upset to pay much attention.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>something's gone terribly wrong  
>won't finish what you started<strong>

Dylan rushed after me and began this big speech about how Fang was jerk and how I should forget about him… and I snapped

"How dare you say that about Fang... he's not a..." but I was cut off when Dylan kissed me. I began to disappear in to a blasé of fireworks and... Nothingness… and pure perfectness... but I pulled away and ran down the hall to try and find Nudge… I figures she's thee girly one she can help me.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<br>You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it<strong>

As I ran down the hall I was thing inking that I never ever thought I would ever, fall for Dylan more then I was now… and even more so that I would never ever ever fall for someone over Fang... not ever… but I could not help the feeling that I was.


End file.
